A Demon's Heart
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Mephisto had once said something to Rin about the demons manner, where they hide their tails and their hearts. Rin didn't quite understand what that meant, though when a new girl shows up at the cram school, he will finally know why it was important for demons to hide their hearts... NOT an OCXCharacter, however OC's will be present. RinXAmaimon (maybe) YukioXShiemi.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Demons.

They can be cruel creatures.

Rin sighed in irritation as a creepy looking demon poked his face. He was currently in his science class, waiting impatiently for the bell of release to ring. Right about now, he wouldn't mind listening to Yukio talk to himself at the cram school!

... Ok, maybe that was pushing it. But this stuff was even more boring than learning about demons and exorcists.

_You know what?_ Rin thought._ Both of those options are terrible_

Rin sent one very angry glare at the... Thing, successfully getting it to stop irritating the crap outta him. The teacher continued to babble to himself as Rin stared out the large windows.

He thought back to his dinner with Mephisto a couple nights before. Mephisto had said something about a demons manner... What was that clown trying to say?! That he wasn't good enough to be a demon or something?!

_... I did not just think that. Do I WANT to be recognized as a demon? Pft, of course not. Though, the way he said it was offending. Disgust? Stupid clown... _However, Rin still felt upset by his tone of voice.

When did he start caring about what Mephisto thought about him?

Then there was the fight with Amaimon (FINALLY he remembered his name. Probably not for long though). That fight didn't last very long, but it still injured him. Being a demon and all, his wounds healed pretty quickly though he still had a large bruise on his stomach. He must admit, Amaimon's demon form was kind of scary. Not the physical appearance as much, but the strength and power in it all. And that guy was the weakest demon king!

Rin started to get lost in his thoughts again and before he knew it, the bell had rung. Almost immediately, Rin threw his backpack over his shoulder and sped out of the room.

Ah... Right. He still had cram school before he could go to his dorm and relax. Dammit.

There went his happy mood.

* * *

><p>Mephisto walked into his mansion and was automatically greeted by his butler. Did he ever mention how much he loves having a butler?<p>

"Is there anything you need me to do master?" The butler asked, bowing.

Mephisto thought about it for a moment. "No. Not at the moment. The Vatican is still going after the demon eaters, so there's really nothing new for you to do at the moment." Mephisto started walking up to his office, a sick smile forming on his face.

Yes.. Nothing he needed to do indeed. This is something he could do on his own.

While they're distracted with the demon eaters, he'll make his move.

And Rin Okumura is his first pawn.

* * *

><p>Rin started to stare off into space again as Yukio talked about demons. For some reason, he can't focus on anything today. It seemed like every time he tried to focus, his mind would remember something else that happened and start focusing on that.<p>

"Rin." Yukio said, no emotion evident in his voice. This is the third time he's tried to get Rin's attention and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Rin snapped his gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Yukio, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Yes Yuk- I mean, sensei." He asked. Yukio sighed in exasperation.

"The next time I ask you to pay attention, I'm sending you out into the hall." Yukio said before going back to talking and writing on the board. Rin puffed out his cheeks in irritation, acting like a little kid, before paying attention to what was written on the board.

However, it wasn't long before his mind wandered elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

All that he was able to see, was darkness.

How long has it been since he's seen the light?

A red eye peered around in the dark void, looking for a way out. No one has come to save him yet? That's highly unusual. Usually when he slumbers, someone would wake him after a week.. Though, it feels like it has been months.

_"Master, wake up." _A soft voice echoed in the darkness. He looked to what he thought was upwards. He recognized that voice from somewhere...

_"Master, wake up. You have been slumbering for quite some time, it is time for you to wake up." _The voice repeated. The man smiled slightly as he saw a light slowly descending down on him. Finally! Someone has come!

One red eye and one purple eye slowly opened to a blinding white light. The man squinted his eyes shut as the light started to give him a headache.

"Master! You are finally awake!" As his eyes adjusted, the man turned his head around to the side, his silver hair falling into his face. On the other side of his bed stood a young woman with dark gray hair (With blue tips at the end of her hair) and piercing blue eyes. The girl was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, looking like a teenager. She smiled down at him. "You have been sleeping for 3 months. I thought it was time to wake you."

"Where is everybody, Jay?" He asked as he sat up. This is strange.. No one is here. Wait a second, he's not even in his bedroom! He was in a shed with a bed and windows, not his royal room!

Jay's smile slowly turned into a frown as she saw his shocked gaze. "You see.. We were driven out of our home during your slumber. Those filthy exorcists found our hideout and attempted to kill us. The guards managed to hold them off while you and I escaped, however..." She trailed off and the man nodded in understanding.

"No one else came out alive."

A heavy silence soon followed after those words. The man started to narrow his eyes.

"Was it one of _Mephisto's _exorcists?" He spat in disgust. Jay nodded and bowed her head. He sighed and threw off the covers. "Oh well. Please leave now, I need to-" He cut himself off as he realized that he may not have clothes. Jay started to smile again and handed him a stack of clothes.

"I managed to get this during the ruckus. I'll leave now, Master Haiiro." Jay said and shut the door, walking into the outdoors.

Haiiro glared at his clothes before beginning to change.

_Don't you worry Mephisto.. We'll get you back. _Haiiro slowly started to smirk.

_And I know the way how. _

* * *

><p>And... Done! Once again, a new story XD Again, like what I say with most of my stories, I'm not sure how successful this will be but I thought I'd give it a shot.<p>

Sorry if this chapter was boring. I promise it'll get interesting as time goes on!

Review?

~Jay


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

Rin sighed as the class was dismissed. He had gotten sent out in the hall earlier because he was caught staring at the ceiling again. It was really starting to piss him off. Why couldn't he focus today?!

Rin started to get up with everyone else before Yukio said, "Wait a second, Rin. I want to speak with you."

He sighed again before turning around to face his little brother. "Yes,_ sensei_?" Rin asked. Yukio adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose before looking at Rin seriously.

"What's up with you? You haven't been focused up on the board all day. I know that shouldn't be unusual, but you were doing it more often then you usually do.." Yukio said with a questioning look.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to listen to the teachers all day in regular school either. I have a bad feeling, Yukio." Rin responded.

"A bad feeling about what, exactly?" Yukio asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't know, it's just a feeling that I'm getting that something bad is going to happen soon."

Yukio looked at him for a moment before starting to pack up his things. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You still have today's homework assignment to do. Now _that's _what you should be worrying about." With that said, Yukio grabbed his suitcase and left the abandoned classroom.

Rin put his hands in his pockets before walking out after him.

_Four-eyes is right... Maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much. I mean, how bad could it possibly be? If it's a demon, we could get rid of it easily! _Rin thought, a large grin on his face.

He kind of wished that something bad would happen. That way, he could make poor Yukio stop talking to himself.

* * *

><p>Jay stared out at the graying sky, an emotionless look on her face. She knew Haiiro quite well, and with that knowledge, she guessed that he would make her a major part of his plans. After all, he liked to stay out of the fight and watch it, making his slaves do all his work for him.<p>

What a lazy ass.

The door slammed open, causing Jay to jump and successfully snapping her out of her thoughts. There stood Haiiro, dressed in a casual white long-sleeve shirt and jeans. For being a "royal" demon, he sure was dressed like a minor..

"So, Jay.." He said, a large smirk decorating his face. Jay knew what was going to happen next.

She bowed slightly. "Yes, master?" She asked.

"I know how we can get Mephisto back and avenge our lost brothers and sisters." He said, a little bit of excitement in his voice. Jay inwardly sighed. He always started to act like a child whenever he lost and got a new "full-proof plan".

He never wins with those plans. However, she has to go along with it or else she faces death or torture. Haiiro may not look strong, but he sure can kill a demon with a suffering death.

"What is that plan?" She asked once again.

"I'm going to disguise you as a student and you will attend Mephisto's academy! I heard that he had a cram school before I started slumbering. They are taught to "exorcise" demons and become exorcists."

"How will that help us avenge the fallen and get Mephisto back?" Jay asked, sounding honestly curious. Haiiro leaned in close and began whispering in her ear. Jay slowly started to wide her eyes in shock.

This plan is... Different. It might actually work!

"Mephisto has not seen you yet, so I'm going to contact one of my dearest friends from Gehenna and from there, he'll escort you to the academy and ask Mephisto to let you attend. Then you will follow the plan guidelines, alright?" Haiiro explained. Jay nodded.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>Mephisto stared out his window with an evil smirk. He knew that they were coming, and the Vatican is still trying to figure out the stuff with the demon eaters. Yes! Everything was in chaos! This is his perfect chance to advance forward!<p>

"Aniue..." Mephisto turned around to see his little brother, Amaimon, laying on the floor. He was swinging his feet in the air slowly and was sucking on a lollipop, his eyes reflecting boredom.

"Yes, Amaimon, what is it?" Mephisto questioned.

"When can I fight Rin again?" The King of Earth asked. Mephisto continued to smirk evilly.

"Not for a while. You'll just have to keep yourself entertained with all the stuff you stole." Amaimon pouted at the last part.

"That's not fair, Aniue. I did buy at least half of the stuff I brought to you." He said.

"Yeah? With what money?" Mephisto asked, then looked down to Rin. He could see the half-demon walking with his other little half-brother, Yukio.

Amaimon didn't answer after that and continued to stare at the ceiling in boredom. He really wanted to fight Rin again. Rin was the only one who could actually put up a fight instead of begging for mercy after the first blow. Why wouldn't Aniue let him fight Rin?

"Um... Excuse me.." Both Mephisto and Amaimon turned their heads to face a timid woman standing in the door. "You have two people who wish to talk with you, Sir Pheles." The woman was shaking slightly in fear, probably at the sight of Amaimon.

Speaking of which, the demon king sighed and stood up, reaching for the Infinity Key. "I'll be back, Aniue." Amaimon said before walking past the woman, who closed her eyes tightly before hesitantly opening them. Mephisto turned around and rested his elbows on the desk, his hands folding.

"Alright. Send them in."

The woman left the room for a second before reappearing with two other people, one a grown man and another one a teenager.

The grown man bowed politely. "Are you Sir Pheles?" He asked.

Mephisto nodded. "Indeed I am. Who are you?"

"I am Karesu Tsuyabi, but you can call me Karesu. This is my daughter, Jay. She wishes to join your academy." Karesu said.

Mephisto continued to look at them. "To get into my academy, you must have a scholarship.." He explained. Karesu dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"Here it is." He said. Jay stayed quiet, her eyes analyzing.. Something. Mephisto took the paper from his hands and read it over carefully. Oh, these guys are good.

"Alright then, she's accepted. Is there anything else you need. You look like you want something else..." Mephisto asked, his smirk never leaving his face. No point in wasting his time.

"Well, Jay here can see 'demons'. I heard about a cram school here who defeat demons, and I would like to ask if you would enroll her in that too." Karesu explained with a sigh, indicating that he thought she was crazy.

Mephisto thought about it for a moment. Enroll another student or decline it...

"Sure, she can. I'll call for a student to give her a tour and show her the dorm she'll be staying in." Mephisto said then put the scholarship into one of his drawers. Karesu bowed again and led Jay out of his office. The young girl was still searching for something, but allowed herself to be led outside.

Mephisto stared at where they use to be. _So they chose this girl? What an interesting choice. Whatever it is you're looking for, Jay, you won't find it here. I'm not stupid, I'll hide anything important. _Mephisto then looked out his window to see that his pawn was gone.

* * *

><p>Well! Amaimon was introduced! Yay! :3<p>

Next chapter, we'll see who Jay's roommate will be, what happens to Rin and this bad feeling, and how the exwires and Yukio will react to seeing their new student...

Review?

~Jay


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

When the door closed, Karesu sighed in exasperation. "That went a lot smoother than I thought it would, knowing it was one of Haiiro's plans. That crazy bastard... Anyways, did you find what you were looking for?" Jay shook her head.

"No.. He hid the demon slaying blade quite well." Karesu nodded.

"Of course. Mephisto is no fool, he knows better than to leave a demon slaying blade out in plain sight... Do you really think Haiiro will win?"

Jay nodded. "Maybe. It actually might work this time. It seems his slumber has made him think through his plans this time and analyze each possible flaw."

"But he slumbers every year! What the hell has changed?!" Karesu threw his hands up in the air dramatically. Jay continued to look ahead, her eyes narrowed slightly.

They turned a few more corners in silence before another woman appeared in front of them. "You're Jay correct?" She asked. Jay nodded and the woman smiled. "Oh good! Here is the girl who will show you to your dorm." She stepped aside to reveal a brown haired girl with a kind smile. She was wearing a uniform and she looked at Jay in a welcoming manner.

"Hi there, I'm Paku. Pleased to meet you, Jay-san." Paku greeted. Jay forced a kind smile. She only knew how to feel anger, she didn't know how to be nice.. Apparently humans smile when they want to be nice. Thanks, Paku, this information will come in handy later on.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Paku-san. And you can just call me Jay." The woman nodded.

"Ok then, Paku can you start showing Jay where she'll be sleeping then around the school? She'll start attending school tomorrow and Sir Pheles wants her to be familiar with the grounds." The woman ordered. Paku nodded and took Jay's hand before running off with her. Jay stumbled behind her as she was forced to run.

Karesu stared at the woman before pushing past her. "Too bad a beautiful woman like you had to fall into the hands of a filthy pig like Mephisto." He mumbled. The woman blinked.

"Hey, wait a se-" She started, turning around to face Karesu, only to find that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Shiemi stared outside the shop's window to the cloudy night sky, a distant look on her face. She absentmindedly let her familiar, Ni, play with her forefinger, it's cries of joy echoing in the silent room.<p>

It was a cloudy night like this when her grandma died... They had the funeral on a rainy day too. It was a night like this when she was in her room, crying her eyes out at the loss of her grandma.

She felt tears prick at her eyes at the memory, but blinked them back. No, she won't cry. Crying is for the weak! Yuki-chan and Rin are strong and they haven't cried!

"Shiemi?" Said girl looked behind her to see Yukio. She didn't even hear him come in..

"Uh, hai, Yuki-chan?" She asked, starting to stand up. Yukio immediately saw her expression and began to look worried.

"Shiemi, are you... Crying?" He asked. Shiemi stared at him in confusion before wiping her eyes. Tears littered her hand...

She blushed and hid her face. "No, I'm not.."

Yukio removed her hands from her face and made her look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked again. Shiemi's lip trembled and she shook her head, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong. Anyways, what did you come here for? Need any supplies for class?" She asked shakily. _Don't cry, especially not in front of him! You're fine, it's ok! Don't cry.. _

"The supplies can wait, I'm worried about you right now. Tell me what's wrong, it'll make you feel better." Yukio said gently, a small smile plastering his face. Shiemi felt more tears well up and she sniffed. Just like that, she ran into his arms and started to cry.

Cry and cry and cry...

"I miss her so much Yuki-chan!" Shiemi wailed. Yukio stroked her back gently, completely forgetting about the fact that Shiemi was hugging him.

After about 20 minutes, Shiemi pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and sniffing. Yukio stared at her in slight pity. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one...

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. Now.. What supplies did you need?" Shiemi mumbled. Yukio continued to stare at her saddened look.

"... How about I come back tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Jay sighed in exhaustion and plopped down on her bed. There was so much.. School! So much walking! And not a lot of time to get between each class!<p>

Paku looked at Jay, a pitying smile on her face. "You'll get used to it. Anyways, my friend should be coming home soon.. She went to have dinner with her cram school-" Paku immediately stopped, covering her mouth. Jay sat up slightly.

"No, it's ok, I'm in the cram school. At least, I'm going to be tomorrow. What about your friend? Who is he? Or she?" Jay asked curiously.

Paku sighed and continued. "She is having dinner with her cram school buddy's dorm. It ended a little bit ago, so she should be coming home soon... Luckily Sir Pheles gave me and her a three person dorm so you don't have to be alone" She smiled.

Jay nodded and slowly gave off a small smile. She was starting to get the hang of the whole smiling thing.

A knock echoed throughout the dorm before a girl stepped inside. She had long purple hair kept up in twin pigtails and dark red eyes. She had her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Jay.

"Who are you?" She asked in a snobby manner. Jay also narrowed her eyes. She already didn't like this weird eyebrowed bitch...

"Izumo-chan, don't be so mean! This is Jay, our new roommate." Paku scolded. Izumo widened her eyes and stared at Jay.

"Roommate?!" Izumo screeched. Jay winced at the loud noise.

"Yeah, I'm the new roommate. Got a problem with it?" Jay retorted. She was too tired to deal with whatever shit she has to say. Izumo glared at her harshly before turning her back to Jay and walking to the other side of the large dorm, probably to her bed. Jay laid back down and turned her head around.

She'll just go to sleep and calm down so she doesn't snap and lose control.

It has happened once... And she vowed to not let it happen ever again.

Not after what happened...

* * *

><p>Rin laid his head on his arms tiredly. Stupid Yukio... Making him study all night and finish his stupid homework assignment. The bad feeling was starting to get stronger.. It was starting to scare him slightly.<p>

Yukio stopped writing down the lesson on the board and turned to face the class. "Sir Pheles has informed me that we're getting a new student today. I expect you all to make her feel welcome." Just as Yukio said that, the door slowly creaked open and a face peered into the classroom.

"Come on in, Jay." Yukio said, motioning for her to come in. Jay slowly revealed herself and stood next to Yukio, looking down in embarrassment.

Rin faintly heard Shima laughing and talking quietly to Bon and Konekomaru. Of course... The class flirt has found a new victim.

Jay slowly looked up and widened her eyes as her gaze rested on Rin. Rin looked back at her in confusion. She was acting like she knew him... But he hasn't met this chick before. At least, he doesn't think he has...

"Rin?"


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

Rin blinked in confusion at Jay. How did she know his name? He's never introduced himself to her before...

Jay blinked and shook her head slightly before smiling shyly. "Uh... Sorry." She mumbled before going to sit down in the back. As she passed, a weird feeling of dread passed through him. Rin let his gaze follow her for a second before shaking his head and looking towards the board.

_What was that? _

* * *

><p>Jay scowled at the floor, anger coursing through her. Why did she do that?! Now Rin will suspect her! God dammit, why was she so stupid?!<p>

She didn't pay attention to the lessons on demons. She already knows more than any exorcist knows, there's no use paying attention. Why did Haiiro make her go to the cram school anyways? To get to know Rin perhaps? She has one of his classes.. She can get to know him there. Maybe it's not to get suspicious? But... Why would anybody suspect her as a demon though?

Jay sighed softly. She was thinking about this too much. She lazily opened her eyes and stared at the board.

She'll ask him about the cram school later on tonight.

* * *

><p>Shima kept side-glancing to Jay throughout the whole class period. If Izumo-chan keeps rejecting him and Moriyama-san keeps being oblivious, he'll just have to try Jay. Yes... She'll do. She is very cute after all..<p>

Shima felt Bon punch his shoulder and he winced. "Will you cut that out Shima and just pay attention to the teacher?" Bon hissed.

Shima pouted slightly before facing Yukio. Why did Bon have to be so mean to him? He was just checking out the new girl.. What's so wrong with that? Oh, right.. This is _the _Bon. The one who doesn't care for the female population and is so focused on defeating Satan. That Bon.

Before he knew it, the class was over. Shima smirked slightly. Now's the time to try and talk with her!

Predator watched as his victim stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the door. Predator approached the victim and tapped her shoulder. Victim looked back.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how cute you are, Jay." Shima said in a flirtatious manner. Jay narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am _not _cute." She retorted. Shima continued to smirk at her.

"But you are~ I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to a movie and get dinner or something?" Shima asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Why would anybody want to go out with you?" Jay said harshly and removed his arm from her shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm busy." Then, she left the classroom.

Shima stared after her, a sad smile on his face. "Oh..." He mumbled. Shima heard Rin laughing in the background and Bon sighing in disappointment.

"The great Shima fails once again!" Rin teased him. Shima sighed and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I don't know what went wrong though..." He sighed.

"Dude, you need to change your approach. If it didn't work on eyebrows, it sure as hell ain't going to work on... What was her name again?" Rin asked, looking up slightly in thought. "Right! It's not going to work on Jay!" Rin finished.

"Why wouldn't it though?" He questioned.

"Both of you shut up. We need to work on the homework assignment." Bon said sternly. Rin and Shima stared at him.

"Homework... Assignment...?" They asked in unison. Bon facepalmed and glared at them.

"Of course... You two are on your own. If you can't take the time to pay attention, I'm not going to reward you by telling you what we learned." He muttered before grabbing his stuff and leaving the classroom, Konekomaru following him. Shima stared after them for a second before grabbing his things and following them.

"My, my... That was a stupid move." Rin jumped up in fear at the new voice. He glanced downwards to see a white dog staring up at him, an amused look in it's eyes. Rin grabbed his chest area where his heart lie and breathed out in slight relief.

"Don't do that Mephisto, you scared me." Rin sighed. Mephisto stared up at him.

"Yes, it was quite funny." Mephisto said then jumped up on the table. There was a poofing sound and he transformed back into his human form, smirking widely.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Rin asked. Mephisto hummed for a second before smirking evilly at him.

"If you value your life, stay away from Jay." Mephisto said darkly. Rin widened his eyes.

"Wait, why? If I value my _life?_" Rin asked once again. So many questions today...

"Yes. She is dangerous Rin." Mephisto said and sighed. Rin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Pft, whatever ya clown. You're just trying to trick me again. Jay doesn't seem like the kind of person to kill her own kind. Like Izumo. She hates all of us, though she won't let us die." Rin said and started to leave the classroom. Mephisto was slightly confused.

"Again? I haven't tricked you." Mephisto said in confusion, but Rin was already gone. Mephisto sighed again before smirking. He had a feeling Rin wouldn't believe him, though what can he say? No one really takes him seriously except for maybe Amaimon.

Mephisto frowned. Yes.. Amaimon. He needs to have another talk with his little brother. Apparently, Amaimon just doesn't get it when he says, "Don't use the Infinity Key for sightseeing." He jumped off the table and proceeded to his mansion.

Mephisto stopped walking as Shura skid to a stop next to him, panting slightly. "Mephisto, I was given orders to find you. We need to go to the Vatican, now." She panted.

"Did they find anything out about the demon eaters?" Mephisto asked with a smirk. Shura nodded. "Well, let's go. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer, now would we?" Mephisto asked creepily and then began walking. Shura shuddered before following him.

"Creep." She muttered. Mephisto chuckled.

Let's see how much progress the other pawns have made...

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short and late coming out! I was busy and had a little bit of writers block... ^_^"<p>

Review? Pwease?

~Jay


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Shura led Mephisto to the meeting room where the Grigori, Angel, Lightning, and the staff were already seated and waiting for the meeting to start.

"Glad you could join us, Mephisto." One of the members of the Grigori said. Mephisto took his seat, still smirking deviously.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long." He responded.

"Anyways, can we just get started?" A staff member yelled from the other end of the meeting table. Another member of the Grigori nodded towards Lightning and he stood up.

"Well, after further investigation of the demon eaters case, we found a man-made Gehenna gate." Almost immediately, chaos broke out.

"What?! A man-made Gehenna Gate?!"

"Is that even possible?!"

"Who could have done this?!"

"SILENCE!" After the Grigori's call, the room fell silent again. "Let Lightning speak."

Lightning nodded his thanks towards them then continued his report. "We don't know what kind of technology was required to make this or who could have done this, however there is the slightest possibility that this Gehenna Gate is related to what is causing the demon eaters to appear."

"How?" A staff member asked.

Lightning smirked. "Well, it's not for sure, but I think the enemy we are up against is the Illuminati."

Once again, the room fell dead silent. Lightning slowly looked to Mephisto.

"Demons are being spawned there and that's why there has been so much fighting in that area recently. It is expanding, and we need help slowing down the process."

Mephisto returned his look. "Oh?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Angel glaring at him. It made Mephisto want to laugh. "I can help, only if you'd bring me there of course."

The Grigori all exchanged a look before nodding towards Lightning. He continued to smirk.

"Great.. We'll bring you there tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jay threw her bag on the bed and sighed. After the cram school, she's supposed to go to her regular class but in all honesty, she could care less about those classes. She sat on the edge of her bed, closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them.<p>

Now... She saw Rin's sword. She knows that he has it in his possession and most likely won't be letting it go anytime soon. That leaves one very important question.

How is she going to take it from him?

Jay stared at the ground for a long while before slowly looking to the door at the sound of it opening.

"What do we have here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Jay stared at the intruder emotionlessly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sir Pheles. It's just such a big school and I didn't get much sleep last night... It won't happen again." She replied. She stared at him a minute before narrowing her eyes. "Wait, why are you here anyways?"

Mephisto looked at her evilly. "That's not important. Look, I think I know what you're here for. It has something to do with Rin Okumura, right?" Jay remained silent as Mephisto chuckled. "Well, let me give you a little reminder.."

Jay jumped back as Mephisto suddenly appeared right next to her on her bed. "If you harm my student, I will kill you." Mephisto warned, side-glancing to her. Jay clenched her teeth together in anger.

Dammit.. He knows.

Mephisto got off her bed and proceeded to walk out. Jay scowled at where Mephisto used to be.

Great, now it's time for plan B.

* * *

><p>Amaimon was casually playing a video game in Mephisto's mansion with his usual expressionless face. He was waiting for his older brother to come home after telling him that he wanted to "talk", whatever that meant. Oh well, good thing he had so many gory games for entertainment.<p>

Amaimon paused the game as Mephisto opened the door. "Amaimon..." Mephisto said, smiling TOO happily. It sent chills down Amaimon's spine.

"Yes, Aniue?" Amaimon asked innocently.

"What have I told you about using the Infinity Key?"

"Not to use it for sightseeing."

"And what did you do?"

"... Use it for sightseeing."

Mephisto took a step forward. "That makes you a bad little brother right? You disobeyed me."

Amaimon gripped the chain connecting to Behemoth tighter. He knew his brother was a lot stronger than he was and he wouldn't hesitate to kill him or send him back to that boring place known as Gehenna.

"I'm sorry, Aniue. I promise it won't happen again."

Mephisto frowned. "You said that-"

"Look, Aniue! I bought that Hatsune Miku figure you wanted so much!" Amaimon interrupted, waving the said figure in his face. Mephisto stared at Amaimon for a few seconds before snatching the figure from him.

"Fine.. But I'm serious, Amaimon, if you disobey me one more time I will send you back to Gehenna. Understand?" Mephisto said, hugging the figure close to his chest. Amaimon nodded and picked up the controller again. After that, Mephisto left the room.

Amaimon frowned at the TV screen in thought before slowly his mouth twitched into a victorious smile. He knew how to get out of trouble with Mephisto.

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY, REALLY LATE AND SUPER SHORT! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND... Well, I can't really do much without the 11th volume of Blue Exorcist. I'm gonna be getting the 4th of March, so be expecting another update around them :3 I assure you that chapter will be much longer and more in depth.<p>

By the way, I'm sure you guys know I don't own Hatsune Miku or Vocaloid

So.. Despite how terrible this chapter may be..

Review?

~Jay


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

***WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 49 (50?) But as you probably guess, this entire story is spoilers for the manga... :3***

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Rin yawned loudly and stretched. He really didn't want to go to school today. It was way too much work to... Learn.<p>

"Nii-san, get a hold of yourself. It's only 7:30." Yukio said, adjusting his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he and Rin walked to the True Cross Academy school.

"_Only _7:30?! That's early! Who wakes up at this unruly hour...?" Rin asked tiredly. Yukio sighed.

"Shura would agree with you on that... She would get so mad at me when I had to wake her up at this time..."

"You are probably the only person on the planet who can wake up this early without an alarm clock..." Rin mumbled. "Oh! Except the clown. The guy looks like he doesn't sleep."

_That's because he doesn't, nii-san. _Yukio thought. The two of them approached the building only to find all of the students waiting outside.

"Hm? What's all this?" Yukio asked as they approached Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi.

"You don't know? Someone's captured a student and is holding her hostage in the school. He told everyone to stay outside and if anyone entered the school, he would not hesitate to kill her." Konekomaru explained, a hint of fear in his voice. Rin looked around at their group and realized that they were missing a couple people...

"Hey, guys, where's Shima and eyebrows?" Rin asked. Bon shrugged while Konekomaru shook his head.

"Good question. Shima said that he had to go to the manga store earlier to stock up and promised he'd be back by the time school started... I have no idea where he is now." Bon responded, crossing his arms in thought.

"A-And Paku-san told me that Kamiki-san never returned from a moonlight walk she took last night!" Shiemi squeaked, blushing slightly. It was then that Rin finally processed that Shiemi... Was.. There..

"Shiemi, when did you start coming here?" Rin asked in confusion.

Shiemi smiled. "Today is my first day here at regular school!" She slowly began to frown and glanced to the school. "What a first day right?" She said quietly. The group stayed silent.

"I bet this was that Jay kid. She was suspicious from the start!" Bon shouted angrily.

"I don't think it's fair to automatically make assumptions Suguro-kun. It could be some terrorist who decided to pick on True Cross." Yukio reasoned.

"But that doesn't seem right... Hasn't True Cross existed for over 200 years? Why all of a sudden chose now to attack?" Bon argued.

"There's a first for everything." Yukio retorted in a voice that said, 'This conversation is over.' Bon stayed silent after that, but you could tell he was still seething in anger on the inside.

Rin saw something running towards them out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to find out that it was Shura.

"Hey! You guys alright? No one hurt or anything?" Shura asked, sounding like she was in a hurry. The exwires and Yukio nodded. "Good." She was about to run off again before she turned around. "Ah, right! Do you guys know where Mephisto is?" Shura asked.

"No... Shouldn't he be here at a time like this?" Yukio also questioned. Shura sighed.

"You'd think he would.." She muttered before running through the worried crowd of students.

"Dammit, why isn't that clown here whenever he needs to be?!" Rin shouted in frustration. The rest of the group shook their heads in confusion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the building a young girl was being held by another male around her age. She defiantly glared at the male.<p>

"You'll get caught, Shima. They'll know who you really are once the president finally comes in." The girl spat. Shima chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Izumo-chan~ Sir Pheles won't come in. I did my research and he is going to be out until... Possibly noon. He has some business to take care of at the moment, so that's why I chose now to make my move~" Shima said. Izumo continued to glare at him and attempted to struggle out of his grip.

"Let me go!" She shouted. Shima continued to have his tight grip around her throat. It was the only way he could restrain her as he sat on top of a teachers desk. He had let Izumo stand cause he was too lazy to move a desk for her to sit in and tape her down and all that crap, and he wanted to sit on a desk... So he just made her stand up and deal with it.

"Sorry, Izumo-chan, I can't let that happen." Izumo got felt the chills go down her spine as his tone of voice went from playful to serious.

"Then at least tell me what we're waiting for. If you're going to capture me, get a move on." She said bluntly. Shima smiled despite his serious tone. There was the Izumo he knew...

"Well... We too are waiting for some friends of mine. They should be here soon, not sure when though." He sighed. "The bastards are always late though..."

Izumo glanced outside the window longingly. _Please guys... Come help me soon... _

* * *

><p>"Sechs... Fünf... Vier.. Drei.. Zwei... Eins.. Verweile Doch!" Mephisto said and snapped, a barrier shrouded the place where the man-made Gehenna gate was. He jumped down from the pillar he was standing on and let his umbrella fly him down. He touched the ground and smirked at them. "There, all finished."<p>

"Will you be able to stop time for good in there?" Angel asked, sounding very unhappy. Mephisto chuckled, resisting the urge to just anger him more...

Damn you demon senses.

"I can never stop time completely, only slow it down. It'll be good for about 4 or 5 months, but after that I can't do much." Mephisto explained.

"Well then... Lightning!" Angel called to his partner. Lightning stopped talking to one of the exorcists and walked over to him. "Do you have any idea where the Illuminati will be hiding?" Angel continued.

"No idea." Lightning said, sounding a little too happy. Angel facepalmed at how stupid he could be sometimes. Mephisto raised his hand for attention.

"I could also take care of that, though it might take a little bit.." Mephisto suggested. Angel's scowl deepened at his comment.

"We have had enough of your help for one day you-" Lightning covered Angel's mouth before he could let anything that he would regret later out.

"Let me take care of the talking, Angel. You could go gather up the exorcists, we are done for today." He whispered. Angel clenched his teeth together in anger before pointedly turning away from Mephisto.

"Mephisto.. How would you know where they are?" Lightning asked as he approached the demon king, still having his usual mischievous smirk. Mephisto returned the look.

"Nemu Takara. He would know where to find them." Mephisto responded. Lightning nodded.

"Alright... Oh! Can you tell Mr. Yukio Okumura that he is invited to the higher class exorcist meeting in a week? We want to know more about Saburota Todo, and he was up close with him and managed to see the way he fought..."

Mephisto nodded and walked past Lightning. Lightning didn't look back, but he said, "I don't trust you Mephisto. Not one bit. You are hiding something from us and it's making me on edge."

Mephisto also didn't look back but responded. "I know. No one does. However, I cannot tell you my plan. I have kept it secret all this time for a reason you know~ Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to True Cross Academy. You should too. It'd be better for you not to miss the big show." With that said, Mephisto disappeared.

Lightning finally glanced back. "Dammit, Mephisto... What're you hiding...?"

* * *

><p>When Mephisto got back he almost immediately ran into Shura. "There ya are you stupid clown! Where the hell were ya?!" She shouted and poked his chest in accusation. Mephisto tilted his head slightly.<p>

"Where was I? Slowing down the Gehenna gate's process." He looked at all the children outside of the school and then looked back to Shura in confusion. "Why isn't everyone in class?"

"Because while you were out there playing with yer time powers, we're dealing with someone who captured a student and blocked off the entrances. He told us not to come in or else he will kill her. What do we do, _principal." _Shura sneered.

"I'd prefer you not to talk to your superior that way, Shura." Mephisto looked up at the school. "We wait to see what happens I guess."

"Wait?! We've been waiting for the past hour! _Do _something!" Shura shouted. Mephisto noticed the smallest trace of panic and fear in her voice.

Mephisto was going to say something reassuring, but suddenly, a bright light blinded everyone outside and an explosion soon followed.

Then...

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a couple days late! I was busy... But I made it one of my longer chapters :3<p>

Also, I apologize for any mistakes. It's late here and I'm too tired to go back and check it.. I'll fix it eventually though

Review?

~Jay


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

Mephisto frowned slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light. Why was he appearing now, in front of all the regular students? Why create more trouble for him? Of course... His big brother would want to cause more trouble for him...

The students cried out in fear at the light and explosion. From inside the building, Shima smiled while wearing protective goggles. "And that's our boss Izumo-chan." He said. Izumo had her eyes squeezed shut and was looking away. Outside, Yukio, Rin, Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi all had their eyes closed as a great Seraphim appeared before them.

The Seraphim began to transform into a human form. The man was wearing a mask, first of all, and had an army uniform with gloves on. The man slowly descended onto the ground as Mephisto walked up to him. "It sure has been a long time, older brother..." Mephisto said, a very small hint of bitterness hidden in his teasing voice.

"Greetings, Samael..." The man said, wheezing slightly. He coughed slightly.

Rin watched from a distance, a shocked expression on his face. _Wait... I've heard the name Samael before... _Rin thought as he fought to remember where he had heard it from.

_"...I am known as Samael, the king of time and space and second strongest in Gehenna's hierarchy~" _

_Oh yeah... Right... But Mephisto called this guy older brother... _Rin had always thought Satan was the strongest demon in Gehenna, and ranked first... He had no idea there was apparently another demon stronger than Mephisto, but not as strong as Satan.

Rin jumped when he felt Yukio tap his shoulder with a warning look. He stared at Yukio in confusion before he became aware of the fact that he was slowly walking forward. Rin obeyed and stood next to Yukio while watching the exchange in interest.

"What may I help you with? And do you mind explaining why you couldn't have just came to see me in my office instead of making this big scene?" Mephisto asked, his smirk slowly returning to his face. The man was unfazed.

"I just thought I should make my announcement in front of everybody..." He responded. The man slowly turned to look at everyone surrounding them. "I am Lucifer, the demon king of light and the leader of the organization, the Illuminati!" Almost immediately people began to shout at both Mephisto and Lucifer.

"Demon?! Those things exist?!"

"What is one doing here?!"

"The Illuminati?!"

"SILENCE!" Lucifer shouted, then got into a small coughing fit. Mephisto stared at him with slight amusement.

"I can see you are not well." Mephisto observed, earning a slight glare from Lucifer. He stopped coughing then continued to speak.

"As of now, I declare a war against True Cross Academy! One year from now, we plan to revive father, the god of demons, Satan!" More screams and shouts came out of the students mouths. Mephisto's smirk widened when he faintly heard helicopter choppers landing on top of the school building. Of course, if he barely heard it over the chaos, it's obvious no one else would notice.

Meanwhile, during Lucifer's whole speech, Shima had been dragging Izumo up the stairs of the school to the roof. Izumo stared wide-eyed at the group of people in front of her. So this was it...? They were going to kidnap her without anybody else knowing?

The leader of the group stepped forward, an emotionless look on her face. "Well done, Shima. I'm surprised." She said bluntly. Shima rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It was really easy. Bon and Konekomaru had no idea, so that definitely helped." Shima explained. He glanced back when he heard the door to the roof burst open. He widened his eyes when he realized it wasn't Rin or Yukio coming to the rescue.

No. Instead, it was that new girl, Jay.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let the girl go." She demanded, panting slightly. Jay's eyes also widened and she pointed an accusing finger at Shima. "You! I know you! You were that guy who wanted to go out with me!"

The leader of the small Illuminati group glanced to Shima in disappointment as he laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. No hard feelings ok?"

Jay narrowed her eyes. "Just let her go." Izumo wildly looked around. Oh, come on! Out of all people to come and save her, it had to be the girl who invaded her room? Couldn't it have at least been Bon or someone?

Finally, the leader stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow her to leave. She is an important factor to the Illuminati, we can't just let her go."

"The Illuminati huh...?" Jay muttered. In the blink of an eye, she appeared right next to Shima and elbowed his neck. Unsurprisingly, he let go of Izumo and held his neck in pain, gasping for air.

"What?!" The leader shouted in shock. Jay gripped Izumo's arm and ran as fast as she could to the stairs. She heard the other girl shout at her men to follow her but she kept going. Eventually, she burst through the entrance doors.

"I got her!" Jay shouted at everyone. She looked to the side and immediately stopped in her tracks. There in the center of the crowd stood Lucifer... Oh no. Not good. What was he doing here?

"You got her? Good job, I suppose." Lucifer said in an expressionless voice. His tail swayed from side to side in slight frustration. "However, did you really think that I was going to give up so easily?" Jay widened her eyes and quickly looked to where she had accidentally thrown Izumo. She was gone.

"What?! How?!" Jay shouted at him. Lucifer was already rising up from the ground and into the sky. "It doesn't matter how, now does it?" He hopped into one of the helicopters flying over True Cross. Shima was there, holding a tied up and gagged Izumo. Lucifer looked towards Mephisto. "Remember what I told you wisely..."

After that was said and he was safely out of sight, the clearing exploded.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed as he sat in the waiting room of True Cross Academy hospital. Bon, Konekomaru, and a majority of the students were still in surgery from the explosion that happened earlier that day. He was fairly surprised when he heard that Yukio only had a little bit of scrapes. He knew they were twins and all, but he didn't inherit the demon abilities, so it was definitely shocking news to hear that those were his worst injuries.<p>

Rin spotted Mephisto walking down the hallways, looking slightly irritated. He had a group of the student's parents following him, demanding what had caused the explosion and what the nonsense was about demons in the school. He got up to go hear the conversation clearly.

"My baby could be dying in there and you won't even tell me what the hell is going on?" A mother screamed at him. Mephisto's frown deepened in anger as he ignored her and continued to walk towards the entrance. "I will take my child out of this school if it's not a safe environment!"

Mephisto turned around and glared at them slightly. "I will inform you of what happened when I get a clear answer myself." With that said, Mephisto left the building. Some parents huffed in disappointment and others sighed.

Rin looked around for Yukio's prying eyes and after he found none, ran after Mephisto.

Mephisto heard footsteps running after him and turned around with his hand raised, ready to beat another parent who accused him. He sighed and lowered his hand when he saw that it was only Rin. "What do you want, Rin? I'm extremely busy if you haven't noticed." He said.

Rin had his eyes narrowed slightly. "Look clown, I want to know who that guy was and what exactly happened earlier today. Don't you think I have a right to know since it hurt my friends?" Mephisto turned around and continued walking, but replied nonetheless.

"Those parents children were hurt by the explosion, but I didn't tell them did I?" Rin tugged on his sleeve, causing him to stop.

"Please?" Rin stared at Mephisto with that same expression. Mephisto finally gave in.

"Fine. That guy was my older brother Lucifer, the demon king of light. He is ranked the strongest in Gehenna's hierarchy, right below Satan. I don't know what that explosion was unless it was Shima-kun." Mephisto explained. It took Rin a minute to realize that he said Shima...

"Wait, what do you mean Shima could have caused that explosion?!" Rin shouted.

"I'll answer your questions later. I have to go check on Shura-san right now." Mephisto said impatiently, then left.

Rin stared at the ground in shock, betrayal coursing through him.

_Shima caused the explosion...?_

* * *

><p>Jay sat under an empty park tree, talking into a cellphone. "I'm sorry, Haiiro. I tried to pry information about Rin out of the girl Izumo, but Lucifer got to her first." She spat in anger at her own defeat.<p>

_"Lucifer, huh? Interesting. I haven't seen him since _that_ incident. It looks like we have two enemies now, Jay. I suggest watching out for Mephisto currently, though. Let's leave Lucifer to his questioning or tormenting for now and get information about Rin. His heart is still our priority."_ Haiiro said from the other end of the phone. Jay sighed and nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Yes sir. I'll try my best." Jay then hung up, sighed, then looked up. She screamed in fear when she saw two turquoise eyes staring at her.

"Hm... So you're an enemy?" He asked then jumped out of the tree in front of her. Jay pressed her back up against the tree as he took a step forward.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

><p>All done! Again with the late updating... ^_^"<p>

I apologize in advance if it is a bit rushed or any grammatical errors I might have made.

... I have nothing else to say except I'm going on a band trip to Colorado for the weekend tomorrow :D Wish me luck~ (You don't have to...)

Also, I'm not going to update again until I get three reviews~ Come on, it's not so bad~ I'm just curious if you guys are liking the story or not~

With that said, review?

~Jay


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

Amaimon was watching from a tree when the explosion happened. He didn't bother to go see if Mephisto was alright or not though, he had bigger problems on his hands.

Not only was Behemoth missing, but now there was this strange girl sitting under _his _tree. Due to his heightened hearing, he managed to hear an unrecognizable voice through the cell phone, talking about how there are two enemies and Mephisto happens to be one of them. He also heard about Lucifer, his eldest brother, but decided to ignore that part. After the girl hung up she sighed and looked into the trees.

She gasped when she saw Amaimon staring straight at her. Amaimon jumped down and stood in front of her.

"Hm... So you're enemy?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. She tried backing up against the tree as Amaimon walked forward, however she was already pressed against the tree as far as she could go. Amaimon caught a whiff of her scent and stared at her in confusion now. That's strange... He smelled demon...

"E-Enemy? No! Of course not, I'm no enemy! I'm just a student here..." She laughed nervously. Amaimon went back to his emotionless expression.

"That's a lie. I smell demon." Amaimon then began to circle her and the tree. "What's a demon doing attending Aniue's school...?" Amaimon asked. She stopped laughing and smirked at him.

"Well, guess there's no hiding it anymore. I'm attending his school for my own reasons, none of which are your concern. Now, I suggest going back up into your tree before someone gets hurt." She threatened. Amaimon stopped circling her and felt his heart beat increase as he grew irritated.

"The only one who would be getting hurt is you." He retorted, trying his best to hide his anger. The girl stood up and stared up at him defiantly (since Amaimon is a little it taller than she is). "Do you know what element I relate to? Ice, Amaimon. Ice kills off plants. Who do you think would win?"

Amaimon's eyes narrowed in hostility now. He didn't like it, the way she was trying to overpower him. He could beat her... She's inferior! He's the Earth King! The Earth King doesn't simply lose! "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, let's see... I had worked at your castle when you and I were young demons. I learned your name there. Also, the kings are pretty popular, it's weird if someone _doesn't _know your name." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. How was he supposed to know, being one of the kings and staying cooped up in the Gehenna Castle all the time? But, wait...

"You didn't work at our castle..." Amaimon mumbled and stared at her as if he was staring into her non-existent soul. She wasn't very fond of the way he was looking at her...

"Look, get out of my face before I decide to hurt you." The girl spat in frustration. Amaimon continued to stare at her, no amusement in his eyes from her reaction.

Amaimon could sense that the girl was seriously about to hit him and sighed then looked away. He wouldn't start a fight, no matter how much he wanted to... Not only was he saving his strength for another battle with Rin, but he didn't want to be scolded by Mephisto. His scoldings were the worst... "Fine. I'll go. But if you hurt Aniue or his school I'm going to kill you." Amaimon didn't wait for a reply as he began walking away.

He wondered... How was his play thing doing anyways? Ever since he went overboard and damaged his human host, he hasn't been able to see Rin or better yet, fight him. It was disappointing...

Amaimon felt it, the urge to see Rin angry and lose control again. Maybe he could beat him this time. Maybe he could finally settle the score once and for all.

And with that, Amaimon ran towards True Cross Academy.

* * *

><p>Mephisto, after being raided by mobs of parents, finally made it back to his office without finally letting his demon senses take over and eliminate all of the threats. It's in situations like these where he needs to be calm... Where he can't let emotions get in the way of his work. It would only lead to more trouble.<p>

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damn you, Lucifer...

_Stop. Stop thinking about your feelings of hatred towards him. It'll cloud up your rational thoughts and cause you to make unnecessary actions._ Mephisto thought. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and forced his usual smirk. There. All better. Sort of.

_Now... Was it Shima-kun who set off the explosion? Or was it Lucifer? It is very doubtful that is was Shima-kun and most likely Lucifer... However, the question is how? Surely the wards I had put would have- _His train of thought stopped abruptly as a horrifying idea popped into his mind. _Don't tell me... He found one of the places where I _didn't _place the wards?! How would he have known?! Amaimon hardly knows who he is, only his name, so he couldn't have told him. Not to mention that Amaimon is too loyal towards me to ever betray me. So how...? _Slowly he stopped trying to force his smirk and frowned, his eyes narrowing in anger.

_Shima-kun. _

Mephisto clawed at his desk, successfully creating deep claw marks in the wood. That brat has ruined everything! His great plan is now back to square one! How could he have gotten so far only to have his work broken and crumbled to the ground so he has to rebuild it again?! What else could he have told his damned brother Lucifer about his school?!

_Stop, Samael. Calm down. It's ok, you've built it once, you can build it again. Don't think about the worst. All you need to do is stay calm, rebuild the plan again, then strike Lucifer twice as hard when it's time. _Mephisto stopped his fit of anger when the tiny, sane voice in his head called him by his name. He turned his chair around to stare out the window. Just when he was about to feel calm, he saw it... The anger boiled up in his stomach until he couldn't take it anymore and rushed downstairs.

Outside was Amaimon and Rin, Rin screaming at Amaimon and Amaimon slowly becoming just as pissed.

That was one more thing added to Mephisto's stress list.

* * *

><p>Shura stared up at the ceiling from where she was lying down on her hospital bed. She glared at the ceiling. Why were they keeping her cooped up in a stuffy hospital room anyways? She just bruised her spine... It's honestly not that big a deal. Sure, her back may hurt like a bitch, but it was killing her to not be doing anything when she knew that there were students endangered and possibly demons out there invading the academy, just ready to be exorcised.<p>

Mephisto had come by earlier, too. Shura glanced down at the memory. He had looked so... Irritated and out of it. He wasn't even smirking, that was the scariest part. Shura had felt bad after seeing him that way. No matter how much she hates the clown, she felt a need to help him, to make sure he's back to his teasing, flirtatious self. After all, if this keeps up and he loses his cool he may be sentenced to jail for life or worse, exorcised.

Shura's thoughts were interrupted when her hospital door opened again. She was shocked to see Angel and his creepy little assistant.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shura asked. Angel sat down by her bed and looked at her.

"Oh, nothing special. We're just here to see if you know anything about the explosion." Lightning said in his little sarcastic voice. Shura narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not talking about that right now." She said.

Angel smirked. "But you have to! I am Paladin, therefore your superior!" He said, looking very proud with himself like he always does when the mention of his rank comes up. Shura sighed.

"So? Doesn't mean I have to tell _you _everything." She spat.

"Shura-san, is Mephisto related to this explosion? He seemed to know this was going to happen." Lightning said in a creepily calm voice.

"He wasn't a part of it, that clown just seems like he's up to something all the time when he's really not!" Shura said.

"Hm. Is that so? Well, since we don't have any real proof of that, I guess the only other choice is to put him up for questioning again~ That is, if you don't tell us what really happened~" Lightning said, shrugging his shoulders. Shura glared at him. That stupid-ass punk. He purposely put her in a situation where she has no choice but to tell him what happened.

But how can she explain something she barely even knew about?

"All I know is that Mephisto was talking with another demon king, Lucifer and when Lucifer left, the clearing exploded. I doubt Mephisto had anything to do with it. Plus, he's under a lot of stress right now so it's better if you didn't put him up for questioning or antagonize him." Shura reluctantly explained. Angel scowled then got up.

"Since when did you care about demons, Shura? First it's this Okumura kid, now Mephisto? Seriously, what happened to you..?" Angel asked before leaving the room. Lightning hid his whole face so only his mouth was visible and smiled creepily before following Angel. Shura shuddered then thought about what Angel said.

"He's right... When did I take a liking to demons anyway...?" She mumbled before closing her eyes and trying to sleep the aching in her back away.

* * *

><p>After Rin had gotten over the shock of Shima being the spy and possibly the one who injured his friends, he went back to search for Yukio. Of course, he couldn't find four-eyes at the hospital which meant he was either visiting Shiemi or working with the exorcists somewhere. Rin sighed in exasperation before deciding to just go back to his dorm. There was nothing he could do there anyways...<p>

Unfortunately, on the way there he recognized a certain broccoli head waiting for him expectantly near the school. The bastard... He even found a spot where nobody would notice them.

"Hello. How have you been recently?" Amaimon asked in a bored tone. Rin couldn't help but feel angry towards him and glared at him.

"The question should be, how are _you? I _wasn't the one who started bleeding from the eyes and mouth because I was so determined to beat me." Rin said with irritation in his voice. Amaimon narrowed his eyes.

"It wasn't fair the last time. We weren't on equal strengths. However, my body has recovered and I can fight again." Amaimon said. "Demon, demon, over here! Follow the sound of clapping~" Amaimon teased and clapped his hands. Rin glared at him harshly and bared his teeth.

"Shuddup ya broccoli-headed freak!" Rin screamed at him. Amaimon stopped and stared at him emotionlessly.

"What did you just call me...?" He asked, sounding really calm to the point where it scared Rin. Rin then shut his mouth as he realized he made the demon king angry. Damn him and his big mouth!

"I called you broccoli head!" Rin shouted back. Oh well, he came this far might as well not back down.

"I DON'T HAVE A BROCCOLI HEAD!" Amaimon yelled.

"YES YOU DO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Amaimon and Rin widened their eyes at the new voice and turned towards it. There stood a very, very angry Mephisto. He had his teeth bared and was growling slightly as he clenched his fists together tightly.

"A-Aniue... What're you-" Mephisto gave Amaimon a look that made Amaimon shut his mouth before he got killed.

"As if I didn't have enough to deal with right now... Both of you decide to fight each other and now I'm stuck having to babysit you on top of trying to fix the barriers that were broken AND injured students!" Mephisto shouted with venom laced in his voice. Rin gulped in fear. He must say... This side of Mephisto was definitely a scary one. He felt more afraid of him than he did fighting any demon.

It was then that Rin saw Mephisto for who he truly was.

A demon.

* * *

><p>That took longer than it should have... Oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!<p>

Sorry if the characters are OOC... Like always, I tried. ^_^"

I didn't get 3 reviews... *sadness* But it's been a while since I updated so I needed to do that now. Please guys! I'm starting to think that maybe it's starting to get boring or too predictable... Is it good? Is it bad? Can you tell me how the story is coming along in your eyes in a review...?

~Jay


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

Amaimon, in over his 1,000 years of life, has never seen Mephisto this angry. Ever. Sure, he's been scolded severely and sometimes been beaten by him, but... Something about Mephisto looked different. His brother looked like he was going to kill everyone if he said a word.

Amaimon felt a rush of fear when Mephisto began to walk towards him. Amaimon felt his body tense up and instinctively he started to back away. Mephisto grabbed the back of his jacket rather roughly and brought Amaimon up so their faces were inches apart.

"You are in so much trouble." That was all Amaimon needed to hear before he knew that he was most likely going to get a torturous punishment. Mephisto then looked at Rin. "You go back to your dorm and don't come out until Okumura-sensei gives you the order. You are under house arrest until further notice, understand?" Rin looked like he wanted to argue, but with the angry look Mephisto was giving him, Rin just walked off without another word.

Mephisto then began to drag Amaimon behind him as they both went back to his office. "I can't believe you... You decide to start a fight with Rin unsupervised? Have you lost your damn mind?!" Mephisto growled. All Amaimon could do was bow his head in shame. He was right...

When they got to his office, Mephisto threw Amaimon against the floor and glared down at him. With the sun setting, the light made Mephisto's eyes seemingly glow. Amaimon gulped as he started to feel sick to his stomach from being so anxious.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Aniue..." Amaimon whispered. He then felt a sharp pain in his jaw and heard bones cracking as he hit the floor.

"I don't want to hear your petty excuse. There is nothing you can do to have yourself forgiven you greedy little bastard." Those words hurt Amaimon more than his mouth was. Mephisto grabbed Amaimon's hair, lifted him off the ground, and made him look at him straight in the eye. "I hate you... You always get into trouble and you act like you know everything. You only do things that satisfy your needs and you don't even think about how it would affect me, your very own brother..." Mephisto dropped him and Amaimon just stood there, on his knees with his bangs hiding his face. "Now go. I don't want to see you in my sight." Amaimon didn't wait another second. He ran out of the room, on the verge of tears.

He has failed him... He has failed his brother... How could he have been so stupid?! He should have known this would happen! Why did he always screw things up?!

Amaimon found the room he had been staying in at Mephisto's mansion and buried his head in the pillow. He finally began to feel warm tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't even have Behemoth to talk to anymore... No one to comfort him.

He was all alone.

_No. _

Amaimon slowly lifted his head up with his usual empty expression. No... This is a time when humans feel angry, right? He shouldn't be crying. He doesn't need to cry. He _can't _cry. Crying is considered a weakness in Gehenna, and he was certainly _not _weak.

However, the aching sadness in his heart did not dull when he remembered Mephisto's harsh words.

_"You greedy little bastard."_

_"There is nothing you can do to have yourself forgiven."_

_"I hate you."_

Those last words hurt Amaimon the most. Hate him...? He... He can't... If Mephisto hates him that means he will not hesitate to kill him if he messes up again. He won't go easy on him like he has the past centuries.

Amaimon realized that his jaw was throbbing in pain and couldn't heal if it wasn't in the right place. So, he cracked his jaw back to where it should be and allowed his body to heal itself. After a good 30 minutes or so, Amaimon laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping to let his human host get a little more than a couple hours of sleep tonight.

However, Mephisto's harsh words would not stop echoing through his mind and he couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Once Amaimon ran out of the room, Mephisto sighed and plopped down onto his desk chair. Dammit... Now he's hurt Amaimon beyond repair... Usually Mephisto is good at hiding his anger, his distress, his annoyance... He's good at hiding all of the negative human emotions, but still...<p>

_It was not necessary for you to take your anger out on Amaimon. You are ruining your plans now. It's no one else's fault but yours. _Mephisto bitterly thought. He just... Needed a break. All of this is starting to break him...

But wait...

What if this is what Lucifer wanted? What if his intention was to get the students involved so that way it would pile up on Mephisto until he is finally crushed? If that's the case... Then he will not lose! His older brother will NOT win! He will come out as victor in this silly little game of his!

For the first time in a while, Mephisto truly felt a smirk coming on. Interesting... Lucifer may have wanted to make it so him and Amaimon would fall apart and that close connection the two have disappear. If that happened, then he risks having Amaimon turn against him. While he's dealing with all of that, Lucifer's preparing and advancing in whatever his move is going to be.

On his chess board, Lucifer's pawn moves forward. All the while he has to carefully watch Rin and Yukio's pawns to see where they end up and also Amaimon's... Amaimon's is unpredictable, so that could become a problem.

Then there's Jay's pawn...

That one hasn't moved at all.

* * *

><p>Rin walked up the steps to the floor where his dorm was on. House arrest?! Why was he under house arrest?! He didn't do anything wrong!<p>

Rin sighed and opened the sliding door to see Yukio there. Yukio looked back and sighed. "What'd you do this time, Nii-san..." Yukio asked.

"Absolutely nothing, however, I am under house arrest..." Rin mumbled and sat down on his bed.

"House arrest?! You couldn't have done nothing to have gotten that!" Yukio shouted. Rin glared up at his younger brother.

"I really didn't do anything! The clown just told me to stay in my dorm until you gave me the order to come out!" Rin shouted back. Yukio sighed heavily again and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It may be because you always act on your own and never follow orders, and right now Sir Pheles may not want you to be out and wandering around the school..." Yukio suggested. Rin was silent after that and realized it was true, no matter how insulting it is.

"But still... I can't stay cooped up in a dorm house for a while! I'll go nuts!" Rin fell down onto his bed and dramatically threw his hands up in the air.

"It's your own fault, Nii-san." Suddenly, Yukio's phone started to go off and he answered it, of course. "Yes? ... I see. I'll be there in a minute." Yukio then hung up and proceeded to get his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked enthusiastically. Yukio glared at him.

"I need to help exorcise some demons that are getting into the academy, due to the barriers being blown up. You cannot come with me."

"But-"

"You just got done telling me you need to stay here in this dorm until I give you permission to get out, which will be when Sir Pheles tells me to. Sorry Nii-san, but you're just going to have to deal with it." Yukio didn't wait any longer as he then left to go wherever they called him to. Rin huffed in irritation.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Rin turned to see Kuro standing on the floor.

"Nothing really... I just can't go anywhere because the clown said not to..." A clear image of Mephisto's murderous expression made him feel slightly afraid again. He probably would've argued, to ask what exactly he had done wrong, but he wasn't ready to die yet.

"Who's the clown?" Kuro asked and hopped up onto the bed.

"Mephisto."

"Shiro's friend! ... Wait, why can't you go anywhere? Does it have something to do with the explosion?" Kuro asked again.

"It is, in a sense, but the explosion wasn't my fault if that's what you're thinking. Due to the explosion, Mephisto doesn't want me walking around the school or else I'll just cause trouble..." Rin explained.

"Hey, Rin, I know what will cheer you up. Cooking! Wanna cook something?" Kuro suggested happily. Rin smiled at Kuro's happy expression and nodded.

"Come on then, let's go cook!"

* * *

><p>Evil laughter echoed throughout a room somewhere far away from True Cross Academy. Angry growling was heard from one of the corners and the man who was laughing quickly whipped his head around to glare at it.<p>

"Quiet you demon! I need time to think and I can't do it with your growling." The demon barked and continued to growl but the man just cupped his ear in mockery. "What's that? You want your master, right? Sorry, he ain't coming for ya anytime soon." The man smirked.

Suddenly beeping echoed from the man's phone and he answered. "Yes, what is it?"

_"I apologize, Master Haiiro. I wasn't able to check on how the King of Earth was doing. Mephisto's got him locked up somewhere in his mansion and he's got it heavily guarded. How is Behemoth doing?" _Haiiro glanced back to Behemoth furiously clawing at the cage he was in. He continued to smirk.

"He's going crazy without his master. It's only a matter of time until he'll go into his true form and I'll be forced to kill him. Then, the Earth King will go on a rampage and Mephisto will be forced to kill _him. _While all that is going on, you can take Rin's sword, and snap it in half." Haiiro laughed evilly.

_"... Are you sure this will work? You're thinking of pretty extreme plans..." _Haiiro stopped laughing and got a cold expression on his face.

"If you're not up to it, I'll send in Karesu to do the job." Haiiro threatened.

_"... No. I can handle it. Bye." _Jay then hung up. Behemoth growled again before falling silent. Haiiro fully turned around to face him.

"What's wrong~ Finally giving up, I see~" Haiiro cooed. As soon as he finished saying that, Behemoth let out an ear splitting wail. Haiiro covered his sensitive ears and glared at him. "SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING THING!" Haiiro quickly went up to the cage and kicked it but Behemoth continued to cry out.

Little did Haiiro know that Amaimon had heard Behemoth's cry for help...

And the King of Earth was furious.

* * *

><p>Sorry if everyone's OOC in this chapter.. It's difficult to write Mephisto angry and as for the rest... Mephisto has just changed everyone's lives, we'll say that :D<p>

But anyways! Thanks for those who reviewed~ I just wanted to hear what you guys had to say and if I should change anything, so thank you~

Don't expect these speedy updates often! Once summer starts, then you can, but for now... Don't :3

... Review...?

~Jay

(P.S.- Did anyone else notice how _hot_ Lucifer was? I mean... Oh my god, all of the demons are just so... *fangirls*)


	10. Part 1 Chapter 10

Amaimon had eventually fallen asleep, but was abruptly woken up from his slumber when he heard an achingly familiar screech. He frantically looked around the room, but found nothing. However, he looked towards the window as he faintly heard the screech again.

_"...ster, help... I... rapped an... out..." _Amaimon concentrated harder, closing his eyes and blocking out all of his senses except for audio.

_"Master, help! I'm trapped and I can't get out!" _Amaimon's eyes shot open when he recognized the voice.

"Behemoth? Behemoth?!" Amaimon didn't hear a reply after that. After listening for any traces of sound and finding none, he slowly narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth and fists together in anger.

"They're hurting... My... BEHEMOTH!" Amaimon screamed. He hunched over slightly as his body started to shape-shift (slightly against his will, I might add). He bit his lip as his tail grew, as his arms grew muscular, and as the horns appeared on his head. Once Amaimon was in full demon form, all he could feel was rage. His vision was blood red and he could hear a roaring in his ears as he crashed through the window.

_My Behemoth... They're hurting _my _Behemoth... They'll pay, I'll kill them... _Amaimon thought as he quickly ran to where he felt Behemoth's presence at.

* * *

><p>Mephisto heard Amaimon's scream and a loud crashing noise, probably one of his expensive windows being smashed. He sighed. What now...?<p>

He got up to go check on his little brother when his one jumpy secretary burst through the door. "Sir Pheles, Lord Amaimon has-"

"I am aware." Mephisto smirked. "Lord Amaimon, huh?" The secretary flushed a scarlet color and started to wave her hands around in embarrassment.

"I-I just.. He's a d-demon king too, s-so I..." She trailed off and Mephisto chuckled.

"Don't get so embarrassed, Yuka-chan~ I won't say anything if you don't want me to~ Now, if you excuse me, I need to go see what happened." Yuka nodded and stepped aside, her face still flushed. Mephisto walked past her and in the direction of where he suspected Amaimon had been hiding.

When he got to the room, he was honestly surprised to only find the window broken. Mephisto thought there'd be a flipped over bed, or maybe the carpet would be torn. He made his way towards the window and gazed out across True Cross Academy and the town that followed, careful not to cut himself on the glass.

"Oh, Amaimon, how foolish of you... Exorcists are scattered all over the place and they won't hesitate to try and kill you. Especially after what happened." Mephisto looked up at the now night sky. He frowned slightly when he caught sight of the moon. It was round and full, the silverish light shining down on everything. After all these years he's spent in Assiah, he still couldn't get over how... Nice, the moon was. Back home in Gehenna, there was only the never ending blood red sky, no stars, no moon, nothing. It was relaxing to have a night blue sky and a moon to illuminate it all.

Mephisto shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and then left the room. If Amaimon wanted to go out, it's his own decision. Mephisto wouldn't stop him, but he wouldn't save him either. He's had just enough bullshit for one day.

* * *

><p>Rin lay on his side, his eyes blank as he stared at Yukio's bed. At first, he didn't know what to do. He paced around the room, he went down to go cook himself some dinner and prepare tomorrow's lunch, hell, he even cleaned his room! After all that was done, he read some of Yukio's manga, but even that got boring after an hour or so. Now, it was 10 at night. He had been staring helplessly at Yukio's bed for the past 2 hours.<p>

Kuro was sleeping peacefully on Rin's side, his whiskers twitching as his dream unraveled. Rin would've probably stayed like that if a furious growl and shooting hadn't snapped him out of it. Kuro had also heard the sounds and jumped up, his fur on end and eyes wide.

"Rin, what was that?" Kuro asked, fear laced in his small mew. Rin narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sword.

"I'm not sure..." He glanced out his window and saw that stupid broccoli head fighting some exorcists, seemingly in a rage. Rin quickly ducked down as a holy bullet shattered his window and landed deep into one of his walls. Kuro ran under Rin's bed for cover as Rin crawled across the floor, then ran out of his dorm. Forget the house arrest, he needed to stop this now.

After all, you can't keep a demon in a cage.

* * *

><p>Several shots were fired as coal tar combined into one large mass of swirling darkness. Yukio took out his other gun and shot the thing until his finger grew sore. Many other exorcists were chanting and also firing weapons at the coal tar. The Arias shouted one last verse and the coal tar mass started to grow larger and larger until they finally exploded into a black mist. Yukio clutched the barrel of his gun tightly, his palms sweaty and his breath coming out as exhausted gasps. Some older exorcists started to give orders to the group crowded around them, going on about a small break before going to repair the seals.<p>

They had to be quick before the second wave of demons came and tried to infiltrate the academy. To make matters worse, it's night time...

"Okumura-kun, can you come help me draw the seal?" An exorcist Yukio didn't recognize asked him. Of course, Yukio nodded and crouched down to help rebuild the broken seal. Both he and Yukio rushed to finish building it as snarls and wicked cries of demons grew closer. The exorcist mumbled the word to seal it, and just in time too. Right when he finished, a demon probably related to Iblis hit the wall and cried out in pain. Yukio breathed a sigh of relief and stood up.

Suddenly, a young female exorcist ran towards them, crying for help. The group turned towards her and the supposed "leader" of the group rushed over to her. They muttered quietly for a while before the female exorcist nodded and ran back to where she came from.

"Listen up! Amaimon, the King of Earth, has broken into the academy and is attacking Suika's group! She needs backup, and fast, so let's head over there as fast as we can!" The leader announced. The group of exorcists cheered and ran after him, all except one.

Yukio felt his heart sink when the name Amaimon came up. The others (excluding Shura, Mephisto, and the exwires) don't know about their previous meetings with Amaimon, and Yukio didn't feel like getting tangled up with that demon again.

Yukio stood there for a moment before sighing in frustration.

It's not like he had a choice at this point in time.

So, Yukio begrudgingly began to run after the now disappearing group.

* * *

><p>Rage. All Amaimon could feel was rage.<p>

The said demon king turned around to claw at another exorcist, but the exorcist jumped back and retaliated by shooting at him. Amaimon slammed his fists into the ground and he dodged it by being lifted up by pillars of rocks. The group of exorcists all aimed their guns up there and fired. Amaimon dodged every single one of them then screamed, sounding outrageous.

"YOU GUYS ARE STOPPING ME FROM SAVING MY BEHEMOTH! YOU ALL WILL PAY! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME WILL DIE AN AGONIZINGLY SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

The exorcists were fearful by the suddenly overpowered demon, but they still stood their ground.

"We'll exorcise you, you filthy demon!"

"Stop being a coward and fight!" The person who said that shot the shotgun he'd been holding and finally the bullet pierced through Amaimon's shoulder. The King of Earth fell down to one knee and held his shoulder. The bullet's holy water started to burn his skin away and he growled in pain.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Amaimon threatened and stood up, trying his absolute best to ignore the sizzling sound coming from his shoulder.

Just then, Rin burst through the dormitory doors, the Kurikara clutched in his hand. "Stop it! Don't fight, please!" Rin begged.

Amaimon gave him one of his extremely rare murderous glares. Rin gulped in terror, but refused to move.

_Snap!_

In an instant, Amaimon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, landing limply on the ground. The pile of rubble that he had been standing on vanished, leaving everyone, even Rin, confused.

"My, my... What a shame. Too bad it had to resort to this." The exorcists and Rin whipped their heads around to see Mephisto walking up behind them, his hands placed firmly behind his back.

Rin narrowed his eyes. What's with this clown...? Placing him under house arrest, finally showing his true colors, and now calmly walking towards him like nothing ever happened?

Mephisto walked past the group of exorcists and crouched down beside Amaimon's lifeless body.

"I told you, Amaimon... You kill any of them, and I kill you."

* * *

><p>Haha, did you guys think I'm almost finished with this? Pft, nah, Amaimon's not coming to the rescue yet. And yes, there will be Amaimon and Rin, just it'll be later on in the story :3<p>

Now for my apology: I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN INACTIVE THIS PAST MONTH AND A HALF! SOME STUFF HAPPENED IN MY PERSONAL LIFE AND I HAD NO ACCESS TO FANFICTION, BUT I AM BACK, SO NO WORRIES :D

So... There's nothing left to say, I don't think...

Review?

~Jay


	11. Part 1 Chapter 11

Jay awoke in the middle of the night, gasping for air. She wildly glanced around the room, her eyes wide with fear. Where was Lucifer, or Izumo?! They were...

She sighed in relief and relaxed a little bit. Oh good, it was just a dream. She was just in her bed, tired from another day of walking around and attending classes at True Cross Academy. The explosion never happened, the kidnapping of Izumo never happened, Lucifer never happened, the meeting with Amaimon never happened... It was all just a dream.

Sadly, no matter how hard she tried, she knew that it wasn't a dream.

After all, Izumo wasn't anywhere to be found and Paku-san was still in the hospital. Poor Paku-san got hit in the face by the explosion (figuratively speaking) and half of her face and body was badly burnt. Not to mention the fact that she had fatally broken some very important bones. She was being treated in the emergency part of the hospital to try and save her life before she died.

It's such a pity that humans can die so easily. She really liked Paku-san, too...

Jay shook her head. There wasn't anything she could do about these worthless beings. Haiiro had sent her an email before she went to bed, asking for an update on the situation. She said she wasn't any closer, and he never replied back. She slowly wrapped the covers around her and shrunk back down, staring at the floor where some of the moonlight reflected on the wooden floors.

She hoped it wouldn't come to Haiiro coming here himself. He would just be making a fool of himself and embarrassing her along with him.

That worthless silver haired know-it-all can't carry out a plan by himself even if he tried. But, she had to still be his loyal side-kick and "support" all of his plans.

Cause everything always boils down to that night...

She closed her eyes in an useless attempt to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Izumo stared at the ceiling, her eyes blank with exhaustion. Shima had dragged her down dark halls and put her in this room, telling her that she needed to stay here until the time where she was needed came. After that, she had a momentary fit of rage, banging on the doors and screaming for someone to let her out. After that, she had sunk to the floor and bawled her eyes out for god knows how long. Now she is laying down on the bed, thinking about her friends and the new girl's weird attempt to save her.<p>

What was that all about?! She had made it clear she didn't like her, so why try to save her?! Are all the females in this school (except for Paku), idiots?!

Then there was that betrayal... Shima was part of this stupid organization? But... Why? Why would he lie to all of them? What were his reasons, why?!

She felt tears in her eyes as she glared at the ceiling. She never really liked Shima, but she had trusted him. To find out that he had betrayed all of them and doesn't even feel the slightest twinge of regret... It hurt. It hurt badly.

She jumped in surprise as the door opened and revealed an overweight, hideous man. She widened her eyes as she recognized this man, but from where...

"Hello, Izumo! Long time no see! I know you probably don't remember me, since you were so young at the time, but I thought you'd want to see this. After seeing this, maybe you'll know why you're here..." He stepped aside and Izumo gasped, covering her hand over her mouth. There stood a body, looking barely alive, it was so decomposed. More than half of it's face was covered in bandages...

"I...zu...mo... Help... Me..." No, no this couldn't be...

"Mom...?"

* * *

><p>Bon stared at the sheet of homework he had been given the day before. He was so tired the night before it was due and he never got around to getting it done. He was preparing to tell the teachers what happened and accept his punishment, but...<p>

His thoughts then led to Shima. How could he...? He was apart of the Illuminati, and associated with the most powerful demon king, and he never told them?! They were like brothers! They weren't supposed to keep big secrets like this from each other!

"Bon... Are you ok?" Bon snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where his timid friend was sitting on his bed. He felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying. Bon quickly wiped the tears from his face and nodded.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." Bon said, going back to looking at his homework.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen... I'm just as shocked as you are..." Konekomaru offered.

"I said I'm fine!" Bon shouted, slamming his fist on the desk and standing up. Konekomaru jumped back and put his hand up in defense. Bon glared at him for a little bit before sighing and sitting back down.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled like that... I'm just... I can't get over how Shima never told us that. He's lied to us! Why would that stupid guy do that?!" Bon held his head in his hands and felt the urge to cry again. With the homework long forgotten, Konekomaru stood up and started to gently rub his back.

At his movements, Bon finally began to break down and sob.

* * *

><p>I hate writing small chapters like this, but it's just a filler chapter to show that everyone is alive and well! :3<p>

I really don't like... Whats his name... The guy who was creating the zombies and stuff for Lucifer or whatever (I already forgot what happened) so... You won't be seeing much of him but it was necessary to make him appear -_-

I'm not gonna mention Shura, Angel, or Lighting since they had their little scene a few chapters back.

While everyone is shocked by what happened, Rin and Yukio are facing demons and Mephisto goes doing stuff to his little brother. Just your typical academy.

Next chapter: What happened to Amaimon? Did Mephisto really kill his precious brother? What does Haiiro plan to do, that stupid son of a bitch? What kind of trouble will Rin get into and- What's this? What's wrong with Yukio...?

Review?

~Jay


	12. Part 1 Chapter 12

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was shocked and scared. Amaimon's eyes were blank and his chest had yet to move. Rin didn't understand... Where was this anger coming from...? Was it the way Mephisto was gently caressing Amaimon's cheek? Why would he feel angry over that? Maybe it was the way he was also pressing his thumb firmly against his throat while "comforting" him.

That's just wrong! No matter if the person is a human or demon, no one should be killed while being comforted by their killer!

"S... Sir Pheles.." Mephisto turned his head to look at the woman who had called him. She had short, pale pink hair with deep blue eyes, but she looked very scared. Mephisto smirked. She also had one of the "Badges of Authority," so she must be the leader of this exorcist group.

"Yes, Suika-san~" Mephisto asked in a sing song voice. Suika gulped and looked like she was about to back down, before she closed her eyes and reopened them in a new determination.

"W-We have to finish putting up the demon barri-"

"Hey! You guys alright?! I brought help!" A voice shouted. Rin looked in the direction the voice was coming from only to see a group of 10-15 exorcists running towards them. Rin saw Yukio in the very back and, for a split second, there eyes met. It was like nothing else in the world was happening, it was just them.

But that wasn't a good thing.

It was then, now that Rin could get a good look at him, that he noticed all of the pain and sadness in Yukio's gaze. It was like Yukio was trying to call for help, but no one was listening to him. That, or they couldn't hear him.

And in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Yukio's gaze looked expressionless again and the little window that Rin was looking through had suddenly closed.

"Ah, thank you Karo-kun, but Sir Pheles saved us..." Suika nervously glanced to the demon principal. Mephisto didn't remove his thumb from Amaimon's throat, but he did manage to pick him up.

"Right~ I'll leave you exorcists to it~ Sorry for the trouble he has caused~" Mephisto then took off without another word. Rin glared at his disappearing form for a minute before sighing and turning to Yukio.

His little brother was just staring at the spot they used to be, his hand clutching his other arm.

* * *

><p><em>"Just accept it." <em>

_"There's nothing you can do~" _

_"You can't stop it." _

_"It's already taken a hold of your mind hasn't it? How long until it reaches your soul?"_

_"Welcome to a world where your dreams shall turn into nightmares..." _

_"... Okumura-sensei." _

Yukio gasped in fear and shot straight up, the covers flying off of him. He stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of him, panting and cold sweat dripping down the side of his face. His heart was beating abnormally fast from his nightmare and he noticed he was shaking slightly.

However, the minute he opened his eyes, he forgot what his nightmare was all about.

The sleeve to his long sleeved shirt was slightly rolled up and the strange bluish pattern on his arm was revealed. After a minute of staring at it, his eyes narrowed slightly. He sighed and got out of bed, knowing he couldn't go back to sleep.

Yukio wearily entered the bathroom and turned the sink water on. He let the cool water run through his fingers and finally splashed the water on his face. When he looked up again he immediately took a step back.

His reflection... It's changed...

The other him had piercing red eyes and teeth that could slice open skin with the faintest touch. He had his clawed hands placed on the mirror and he was smirking evilly. It slowly started laughing and motioned below him.

Yukio stared in horror at his reflection and, despite all warnings his mind was screaming at him, he looked down.

Yukio felt sick to his stomach. The water had been replaced with blood and it was slowly overflowing onto the floor. However, that wasn't the part that made him sick.

No. Mixed into the blood was pieces of flesh splashing down into the thick, gooey blood. It would cause some blood to splatter onto his pants and he could feel it soak into his clothing and touch his skin.

_"Do you like it? Don't you just love the way it provides some kind of fucked up comfort?" _A voice whispered into his ear. Yukio smiled softly and nodded.

_"Yes, yes... The inner demon inside of you is just craving for bloodshed, isn't it?" _The voice asked again. Yukio laughed quietly. He stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing and shook his head. His reflection stared at him, laughing in mockery. Yukio panted and screamed, punching the mirror.

The glass shattered and pieces of glass got cut into his skin, but Yukio didn't care. That... That horrific being was gone... Yukio quickly glanced down, then sighed in relief.

Good... All that flesh and blood was just an illusion.

Yukio jumped in surprise when the door burst open. "Yukio?! What happened?! What have you done?!" His brother, Rin, shouted in anger. Even though his tone of voice was angry, his actually expression was filled with confusion and concern.

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry." Yukio muttered. Rin was about to ask more, but Yukio didn't let him start that sentence. He simply left. There was no way he could tell his brother what was happening.

Like Rin had once said, how could he explain something he barely understood himself?

* * *

><p>Mephisto took a sip of some of his hot tea while filling out paperwork that was left in front of his office. He glanced upwards towards the couch he had set Amaimon on, his tired eyes analyzing him. Amaimon's skin was starting to go even more pale than it already was and it looked as if his body was tensing up. That's no good... Amaimon needs a host here... He has yet to fulfill his role yet.<p>

Mephisto sighed and snapped again. Since Amaimon is too weak to do it himself he has to do it for him.

It took a minute but Amaimon snapped open his eyes and sat up quickly, trying to gasp for air. Mephisto stared at him, a bored expression on his face.

"Breathe, Amaimon. You're fine." Mephisto said nonchalantly, going back to the paperwork. Amaimon took a deep breath then began to have a coughing fit.

Once he was done coughing, Amaimon took one final breath, then sighed in relief. He turned towards Mephisto, glaring at him. "Why did you kill me, Aniue? Behemoth is in trouble! He needs my help! It was self-defense-"

"What have I said about excuses?" Mephisto didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound like his usual smug self. Amaimon wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not. Just as he thought that, Mephisto stood up and looked out the window to the dark night.

"A-Aniue, I'm sor-"

"You know, Amaimon. I think I am what the humans call, 'broken.'" Mephisto said bluntly. Amaimon blinked in confusion.

"What? Broken? You look fine to me." Amaimon commented. Mephisto shook his head.

"Not physically, mentally. I find it quite sad. Suddenly, I don't care whether you die, or if Rin dies, or if Yukio dies... I don't care." Mephisto explained. Amaimon, for the second time that night, felt like he just got slapped.

"... Aniue-"

"However-" Mephisto interrupted, turning around to face Amaimon with a smirk on his face. "-I won't let you get killed and I won't kill you. So you have nothing to worry about~" Mephisto laughed and sat down. Amaimon continued to remain quiet. He looked around the room for something sweet he could chew on but found nothing, so he settled on chewing on his thumbnail.

"I see... But Behemoth still needs my help, Aniue. I need to go save him. He's being held captive by some two color eyed freak or something" Amaimon mumbled. Mephisto frowned slightly but ignored it.

"Behemoth will have to survive until the morning. Now... Right now, you need to go to sleep. It's already 5:00 in the morning, Amaimon~" Amaimon sighed in irritation.

"Fine, fine... Good night." Amaimon laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Sadly, after 15 minutes as to 7, Amaimon passed out. Mephisto made sure he was asleep before giving off a sigh himself.

"Some two-eyed freak, huh...? Must be Haiiro. He's the only two color eyed demon that I know of, and why else would he have Behemoth?"

"I wonder what he plans on doing when he gets a hold of Rin's sword~"

* * *

><p>Aaaand, I'm late. Gomenasai!<p>

I also apologize for the crappy Mephisto and Amaimon scene! I can't word right now and I honestly feel too tired to think. But, I only had one more scene so I knew I had to finish it! Band camp is exhausting *sighs*

I have nothing much to say expect maybe this weekend I'll go back and fix the scene. Maybe.

Review~

~Jay


	13. Part 1 Chapter 13

The next morning was slightly awkward for the Okumura twins. Rin had made breakfast this time since school was still "on break," but Yukio didn't want to have any idle chit-chat. Rin had tried to make conversation at least three times, but Yukio would always say one word answers and stare at the table in front of him. Rin had given up after a while and shared the awkward silence with his brother. When he was finished, Yukio got up, put his plate away, then left without another word.

Rin had wanted so desperately to ask his brother what the hell was wrong with him. When he saw him last night, Yukio looked mortified, almost like he saw a ghost or something!

Kuro jumped up on the table next to him and sat down, speaking somewhat urgently. "Rin! What was going on last night? I didn't see you come back after you left and it worried me... I thought you had been shot!"

Rin looked at the little demon cat and smiled, petting his head. "I'm just super magical! Don't worry about me, Kuro. I will always come back, I promise. And I never break my promises." Kuro eyed him doubtfully for a second before sighing and jumping down into his lap.

"If you say so..."

* * *

><p>Yukio slid the door to their dorm room shut and sighed. He couldn't even face his brother today... He even had an excuse ready for the way he acted last night, but the lie just wouldn't come out.<p>

Why not? He's lied with ease plenty of times before so why is now any different?

_It's cause you're a demon and you don't want to admit that you're the very being that you despise._ A voice echoed in his mind. Yukio narrowed his eyes.

_Shut up._ He responded to it, then widened his eyes in horror.

Oh no... If talking to a demon is the easiest way to let them into your heart, then...

Yukio quickly grabbed his exorcist coat and his set of Infinity keys. No, he couldn't be... The demon that's trying to possess him is just lying. That's what they do, right? But even so...

Once he was ready to leave he unlocked the closest door to him and opened it, walking into the outside world. The sudden bright light from the sun blinded him for a second, but soon it passed and he began running towards Shiemi's shop.

He_ had_ to be sure.

* * *

><p>It had taken many beatings, but Haiiro finally managed to shut that stupid demon up. The little hobgoblin now lay in it's cage, bleeding from many deep wounds on it's side.<p>

Haiiro stared at the rather large blood puddle in it's cage. "Huh...? I couldn't have killed it, right?" Haiiro asked himself. He walked over to the cage and leaned down a bit to inspect the creature. It's tongue was out, a little bit of drool occasionally dripping into the blood beneath it. It's eyes were closed and one of the wounds Haiiro's ice shards had made was still bleeding steadily. Haiiro widened his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... It can't really be dead, right? I only hit it once! Why isn't it moving?!" Haiiro quickly stood back up and began pacing. "How can I make it better... Can I even make it come back to life?" He mumbled. Haiiro spun around and kicked the cage so Behemoth could flip over.

"Hey, get up al-" Haiiro stopped dead.

The little wound that was seen on it's side stretched from it's side to the middle of it's stomach and blood was still pouring out of it.

"Oh no... This can't be good-" Haiiro jumped back in surprise when Behemoth suddenly started to dissolve into dust. "No... no, no, no, no, no... You can't die yet!" But it was too late.

Behemoth was dead.

* * *

><p>It was a normal afternoon for the students at True Cross. The students who weren't hurt were either enjoying their "break" or visiting with friends who were injured. The people who were injured were recovering quite nicely and should be discharged from the hospital soon.<p>

Yup. Everything was peaceful.

Mephisto sighed in relief as he finished signing the papers for the repairment of the school. He was about to check on his instant ramen when suddenly the door to his office burst open. Mephisto widened his eyes when he saw Amaimon.

Amaimon was a mess. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. "A-Aniue..." Oh, and his voice... It sounded utterly heartbroken and hoarse.

"Amaimon? What's wrong?" Usually Mephisto wouldn't be concerned about something like this, especially after last nights incident, but this was _Amaimon_. He _never_ cried this much. When he did, Mephisto had a damn right to be worried.

Amaimon ran over to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "It's B-Behemoth.. I-I can't sense hi-m anywhere... N-Not even in Gehenna! He's not here..." Mephisto felt his heart sank. If Amaimon couldn't sense his presence anywhere, then that must mean...

Mephisto hesitantly hugged his brother back, knowing that he needed this kind of comfort but not quite sure how to show it. Amaimon just continued to cry his poor little heart out.

Even though neither of them said it out loud, they both knew one thing.

Behemoth was never coming back.

* * *

><p><em>"Why won't you be coming back, Aniue?" A little 6 year old looking Amaimon asked Mephisto. Mephisto smirked and ruffled his little brother's hair. <em>

_"I have some business to attend to in Assiah, you see. When father found out, he kind of banished me from Gehenna. But it's fine~ I'd much rather live up in the human world than in this dump..." Mephisto explained. Amaimon stared at him with eyes devoid of any emotion. _

_"Then take me with you." Mephisto shook his head no at Amaimon's request. "Why not?!"  
><em>

_"Because, Amaimon. It's dangerous. I'm not even sure how long I'll survive up there. I don't want you to be killed by exorcists." Amaimon looked like he was going to object, but slowly started to close his mouth. Mephisto was right... _

_"Ok.." Amaimon pouted and crosses his arms. Mephisto's smirk widened when he realized he almost forgot something... _

_"But now you'll have one thing to remember me bye~" Amaimon looked up at his brother in confusion when he suddenly whistled. They stood in silence for a minute before a tiny little hobgoblin ran in between Amaimon's legs and looked up at Mephisto obediently. _

_"Look here, Behemoth~ It's your new master, the King of Earth himself." Mephisto said, motioning towards Amaimon. Behemoth turned around and observed Amaimon for a minute before walking up to him. Amaimon crouched down and stared at Behemoth in wonder. _

_"But I thought you can't control earth demons, Aniue..." Amaimon asked. Behemoth jumped up at Amaimon, wrapping its arms around his neck and then just hanging limply. Amaimon smiled softly and stood up. _

_"I can't, but I do have a way with words." Mephisto winked. Amaimon couldn't help himself any longer and giggled. _

_"Listen, Amaimon... When you're lonely, instead of talking to me, talk to Behemoth. That way, you won't even know I'm gone." Mephisto said, trying his best to keep his playful front up. Amaimon nodded. _

_Mephisto turned away from him and proceeded to walk to the portal he made that allows him to travel to Assiah from Gehenna. He gently felt Amaimon's tiny hand on his sleeve before it disappeared. _

_"Please, Aniue... Please don't leave me..."_

* * *

><p>I'm such a mean person T^T Not updating in forever and making Behemoth die... *sniff*<p>

I hope that little flashback explained why Behemoth is so important to Amaimon in this story. If it didn't, well, then I hope it hit you right in the feels.

I've decided to make this story into two parts, however the second part won't be nearly as long as the first. If you couldn't guess already, chapter 1-13 was part 1! Next chapter will the start of part 2~

Just a heads up, school starts tomorrow so updates are gonna look more like this... I apologize...

Review?

~Jay


	14. Part 2 Chapter 1

Demons.

They can be cruel creatures.

Rin's eye twitched in irritation as one of the little goblins tugged at his shirt and cackled evilly. It seemed like the bells were late, cause he swore that they should have rang 10 minutes ago.

Seriously, Mephisto should get the demon barriers checked if this many low level demons are appearing.

Rin actually finished an assignment he was given by one of the teachers early and glanced out the window. This seemed nostalgic somehow...

Oh right, three months ago it was a day like this when Lucifer attacked, captured Izumo, and destroyed the school. Well, technically it was a day after, but who's counting?

No one had heard from the Illuminati since that day, and everyone assumed Izumo was dead. The cram school students had tried, and failed, multiple times to go out on a rescue mission to save Izumo and interrogate Shima, but Mephisto had declined. He said that it was best for them to leave it alone and let it play out, whatever that meant.

Rin jumped up slightly when the shrill bell rang throughout the school, indicating that their last period was over and it was time to go home. However, Rin wasn't done with school yet. He sighed and grabbed his bag then left the class. Hopefully cram school will be more interesting than the earth or minerals. After all, there is always the possibility of fighting demons!

"Hey, Rin!" Rin glanced back and smiled slightly.

"Hi, Jay. How are you?" Rin questioned. Jay caught up to him and together they began to walk to the cram school.

"Good, what about you?" Jay asked. He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Tired, I guess." Jay giggled and then they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Rin doesn't know why yet, but one day Jay started to sit next to him at lunch, be near him in the cram school, and talk to him. After a while, they became close friends, and boy was Rin happy about it. He actually had a good friend! And the best part? She told him that she was part demon too, just her hair covered up her ears and she hid her tail, so no one really noticed.

"Do you think we'll be having combat training, Rin?" Jay asked with a smile. Rin smirked.

"Even if we do, I'll be able to take out anyone who challenges me!" Rin said confidently. Jay laughed again as Rin opened the door and they walked down the hallways of the cram school.

Rin sighed when they came across a painfully familiar individual. "Mephisto..." Rin mumbled. Jay stiffened slightly when Mephisto caught her eye. His eyes glistened dangerously and his smirk became slightly evil, almost like he was telling her, "Go on then, do what you need to do. I'll be waiting." It sent the chills up her spine.

"Ah, hello my precious students! Are you on your way to Okumura-sensei's class~" Mephisto asked. Rin nodded while Jay just stared at him cautiously. She wanted to be prepared for any funny movements.

No matter how much of a clown he acts like, Mephisto is no joke. Everybody in Gehenna knows that. Except for Haiiro, apparently, since he is stupid enough to take him on.

"Then I won't stop you~ Learn well and study hard!" Jay braced herself for some weird, unknown magic to send her flying or something, but nothing happened. Instead, he just walked by like their meeting a while back never happened. Jay felt slightly confused, but didn't show it due to Rin being right there.

Speaking of which, said demon sighed. "Man, I swear he just walks around here to scare us." Rin commented jokingly. Jay let out a forced laugh.

"Yeah... Maybe..."

* * *

><p>Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glancing around nervously. Lately he's been seeing things. Weird things. Earlier that week after the students left his class, he saw a dead body hanging from the ceiling with a noose around it's neck. Surprisingly, he didn't run or scream. In fact, he stared at it in interest, getting a pleasurable chill up his spine. He had snapped out of it though when Shura called his name, reminding him that he needed to attend to his brothers special practice. It was... Questionable. He felt like he was losing his mind.<p>

Shura had fully recovered just recently, and was back to her teachings and teasing him. But Shura isn't stupid. She could tell when her little four-eyed chicken is hiding something, and her instincts are saying that this is something she should be cautious of. She's tried to hang out with him to just observe him, but he always declined with pitiful excuses such as homework or he was tired. It was honestly starting to piss her off.

Yukio sighed in exasperation at all the stress he's been feeling. Constantly worrying about seeing some creepy ass things while trying to make sure no one notices what's going on is hard work... When he reopened his eyes he jumped up and bit back a scream.

There in front of him was a walking corpse of his own older brother, Rin. It had soulless black eyes and it's empty mouth hung open in a silent scream while he slumped forward.

"Yukio?" Yukio quickly glanced to his side to see Rin, the original Rin, and Jay. When Yukio looked back at where the corpse Rin was supposed to be, it had vanished into nothingness. Yukio, once again, pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and calmly stared at Rin.

"Yes, nii-san?" Yukio asked. Rin looked at him questioningly, sudden memories of the night when Yukio smashed a mirror flowing through his head.

"You look like you've seen-"

"It's nothing." Yukio interrupted. He'd rather not let Rin know about this... Problem of his.

_Ah, but you know you like it~ The scares, the torn flesh, the hot, sticky blood flowing from bodies..._ That stupid, annoying voice now trapped in Yukio's head seemed to whisper in his ear. Yukio tried to ignore the feeling of excitement slowly flowing into his veins.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some quick business to attend to before class starts." Rin attempted to grab Yukio's wrist so they could talk it over, but he was gone in almost the blink of an eye. Jay narrowed her eyes at his retreating form.

Something about this seemed familiar...

* * *

><p>That night, Jay had dreams of her enemies looks of horror and agonizing pain contorted on their faces while blood ran down her hands, her torso, her legs, her face... Her crazy laughter echoing through the air and the feeling of pleasure she felt as the blood ran down her skin. The feeling that all of her sanity would be lost if it wasn't for him...<p>

That night, she had dreams of what happened _that _day...

* * *

><p>... I know... Terrible first chapter to the second part, but hey, I tried.<p>

Also, Shiemi did get lost in the story. She appeared, what, two chapters? But her role will become more significant as time goes on X3

We will also be reading about what _that _day was, my precious readers~ Stay tuned until another chapter of "A Demon's Heart" comes out!

Review~

~Jay

P.S., that Shura part and inward thoughts is there for a reason. I am completely aware that it's once paragraph what Shura thinks then it's back to Yukio and how that isn't right.


	15. Jay's Haunting Past

A cool, gentle breeze blew throughout the True Cross Academy campus grounds. Fall was approaching, and a certain blue and gray haired girl was happy about that.

Speaking of which, Jay took a deep breath of the cold air, relishing the way it made her nose slightly burn yet refresh her senses. Jay blinked and shook her head, remembering she had a task to do.

It was finally time for her to make her move and take the demon sword from Rin.

Jay stared up at the creepy, worn down building, looking for any sign of life through the windows. When she found none, she slowly opened the door, trying to be silent. Once she was safely inside, she tiptoed up the stairs and headed towards Rin's room. She desperately hoped he or his little wimpy brother wouldn't be awake so her job can be a lot easier.

Jay stopped dead in her tracks when she realized something.

_Shit! Which room is his?! _She thought. She wasn't about to go and open every door throughout this dormitory and hope it was his.

Panic began to rise in her throat. _Don't panic! You're a demon, you can sense other demons, dumbass! _Jay took a deep breath to calm her nerves and slowly exhaled. She opened her eyes and let her senses reach out down the hall. Nothing there. She concentrated harder and tried the floor above her.

She felt a chill go up her spine and shivered. Yup, there he was.

Thankfully for her, the two of them were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Laughter echoed in the air as two young demons ran up a hill. However, this hill wasn't the one you'd imagine with a bright blue sky and soft, green grass with flowers of all different colors scattered around. This was a barren hill with red dirt and the sky above them was blood red and got darker and darker the higher up it got. <em>

_"Jay, Kuro, come back here!" A rather annoyed voice shouted. A demon that had a host that looked around 20 was standing with his arms crossed, his purple eyes narrowed. This only fueled the young Jay and Kuro to run faster to escape whoever the voice belonged to. The other demon that was calling them sighed and ran as fast as he could after them. _

_Jay turned around and stuck out her snake-like tongue in mockery. Kuro giggled and grabbed her wrist, willing her to continue on. Jay laughed loudly and followed Kuro. _

_"I'm serious, you two! You don't know what's out there! There's a reason we're far from the City of Hell!" The other demon was shouting desperately now._

_"No way! You're just way too protective, Ushiro!" Kuro yelled back. He turned back to see how close Ushiro was to catching them, but quickly learned that was not his best move. Kuro didn't see a hole that was in front of him and yelped in pain, tripping and falling, also knocking Jay over in the process. Jay lost her balance and the two of them tumbled down the hill at an incredible speed. _

_"Jay! Kuro!" Ushiro's slowly fading voice called out. Jay couldn't make sense of what her surroundings were. Her head was spinning and making her sick and Kuro was no better. After a while of tumbling, Jay felt a sharp pain in her back and head as she hit the rock that initially stopped them. Before she could even understand she was in pain, Kuro flew up and smashed right into her. That last blow caused Jay to see a bunch of dots slowly cloud her vision. She felt this dizziness slowly force her eyes shut and allowed the darkness to take over her mind._

))))))))Scene Divider((((((((

_When Jay awoke next, she saw Ushiro staring down at her in worry. When he realized she was awake, he immediately narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together in fury. He couldn't help himself and brought his hand up, then slapped her. _

_He hit her hard enough for an outline of his hand to appear on her cheek and for her to be staring at the wall to her side in shock. _

_"You idiot! I told you to come back and you didn't fucking listen! Do you realize what you did?!" He screamed, but tears were slowly building up. She narrowed her eyes and stared up at him. _

_Usually she would feel hurt that he yelled at her, but right now, she could care less. _

_If anything, she found it funny. _

_"Oh well. We fell. What's the big deal?" She shrugged and turned over, wanting to go back to sleep. Ushiro kinda stared at her angrily and sighed in frustration, excusing himself from the room before he beat her half to death. _

_Jay closed her eyes in hopes that she would fall back asleep, but her mind just wouldn't rest. She turned to her other side and saw Kuro sound asleep on the other bed. At first everything seemed fine. Almost like nothing happened. _

_Then she saw it. _

_The thing that would end up changing her forever. _

_When Kuro turned to face her (still asleep I might add), she widened her eyes in shock. Half of his face was pitch black and one eye was opened lazily. That one black eye stared into her soul, it's red pupil seeming to glow when it sensed her fear. She stared back, getting lost in it's dark abyss. Jay sat up and crossed her legs, now looking in wonder at Kuro's other half. _

_She let her eyes glance over his body, the fear settling in again. Half of his body looked to be consumed by this darkness. He had even sprout a little devil's tail and a single horn. The darker half of Kuro widened it's eye creepily and slowly, an evil smile began to form. Jay scoot back a little, willing the monster to go away. _

_It worked. _

_Footsteps could be heard down the hall. When the dark half of Kuro noticed, it quickly closed it's eye and gradually Kuro's body started to transform back to the way it was. Jay stared at him in shock and quickly turned toward Ushiro, who was now standing at the door.  
><em>

_Ushiro glanced to Kuro and looked back at Jay sadly. All of his previous anger had dissolved. "You saw it, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. Her frightened expression said it all. "You see, Kuro got his name for a reason. When his mother gave birth to him, half of him looked to be this happy demon, then the other half of him, the dark half, looked evil and terrifying. It appeared that Kuro was born with half a human host and half of his inner demon on the outside. The doctors said that eventually, his demon side would take him over completely. When Satan got a hold of this information, he had thought about killing him off, but Samael suggested that they wait and see how he would turn out. Satan accepted his proposal, and here he is now." Ushiro explained. _

_"But why is he like this now?! He's never shown any sign of this before..." Jay whispered the last part, horror slowly settling in when she realized that one day, Kuro would no longer be Kuro anymore. _

_"... I believe the fall had something to do with it. You both hit your heads very hard. Maybe the hit triggered something in his brain to release this side of him..." Ushiro sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. "I don't know. I don't know! I don't know anything about him or this kind of demon so I can't say for sure why this is happening now." _

_Jay slowly looked over to Kuro and suddenly, her mind went blank. The part of her that felt emotion suddenly left and she narrowed her eyes in boredom. Ushiro noticed and stared at her for a second before leaving the room again. _

_At the time, Jay didn't even care if that evil half of Kuro came to gobble her up. _

_All she wanted to do was sleep._

)))))))))Scene Divider(((((((((((

_Over time, what Ushiro told Jay was true. Kuro gradually became distant and more cruel, not the happy and funny demon he was as a kid. _

_The same went for Jay. _

_Ever since that day, it was like she hit the feeling part of her brain out of her body. When she inflicted pain, she would just laugh. She would even laugh at inflicting pain to herself. She truly felt like a demon after she came to her senses, but what can she do? She_ is _a demon. _

_It was just like any other day in the world of Gehenna. Jay was out enforcing her newly discovered ice powers when suddenly she heard roaring and the sounds of battle from the city below. She quickly killed off one of the ghoul's she was fighting then glanced to the world below her. _

_She didn't run. _

_She didn't scream. _

_She didn't even feel horrified. _

_However, she was in shock and a tiny bit of her felt some pain at the sight she saw below. _

_There was Kuro's other half, which Jay nicknamed Yami, fighting some of the local demons. Jay couldn't even see Kuro anymore. Yami had taken complete control of her friend. _

_She just stared at the darkness as it slowly glanced to her. It smiled in a sick way before leaping up and flying forward towards Jay, evil, chaotic laughter echoing in the air. _

_Then, she snapped_

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN FORREEEEVVVEERRR SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY! I AM SO, SO SORRY! But I have excuses :P I have not had any computer access in quite some time and I had writers block.<p>

This is going to be split into two chapters, by the way. Just a forewarning, the next chapter may be shorter. I'm not too sure yet

Anyways! Even though I've been gone for a long time, will you still review~?

~Jay


End file.
